Water Under The Bridge
by ecc216
Summary: Someone from Juvia's past comes back. It has nothing to do with him, so why is Gray so upset? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Water Under The Bridge

She just couldn't look away. He strode into the guild. Shirtless, his hands in his pockets, that signature smirk on his perfect face. It was all effortless. And it took her breath away. But this time, her relief that Gray had arrived home safely was overshadowed by something. Or someone.

He couldn't help but notice. She wasn't immediately by his side. Not hugging him or hanging off of him. The idea didn't quite bother him at first, but it felt wrong. As if it went against nature to not have Juvia on his arm, asking him about his mission.

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Gray saw something flicker in her deep blue eyes that made him nervous. She slowly made her way to him, but at the last moment, decided she needed to go home instead.

Walking past Gray when he had just arrived at Fairy Tail was unheard of for Juvia, and her comrades had noticed. She gave him a weak smile as she moved towards the doors of the guild. And just like that, she was gone.

' _That was strange,'_ thought Gray before chuckling, _'Stranger is why I'm not relieved I didn't have to deal with Juvia."_ He looked over at Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza to see that they were all looking at him with concerned faces. Even Happy and Carla seemed worried.

"Did something happen with you and Juvia?" Lucy asked gently. "Is she alright?"

"Not a thing. Your guess is as good as mine." He wasn't worried about Juvia. She was probably just going home to get him some extravagant gift to mark the occasion.

"Gajeel?" Gray heard Levy's voice call out, but the dark-haired wizard was already walking out the doors, but not before shooting a Gray a dark look.

"What's going on?" Erza looked at Levy, who was still sitting where she, Gajeel, and Lily had, just a moment before, been laughing.

"Well," Levy looked at Gray before continuing, "Juvia has been acting strangely since her ex-boyfriend came to town."

And Team Natsu was in a stunned silence. For a moment.

"Her what?" Natsu asked, beginning to laugh, which earned him two swift smacks on the back of the head courtesy of Lucy and Erza.

"It was strange. Earlier this week, no matter where Juvia went, it started raining. Actually, storming might be the better word. She was so embarrassed when it started to actually rain _inside_ the guild hall. None of us could convince her it was fine. Gajeel talked to her a couple days ago, and when she came to the guild after, Juvia was in a great mood. He told Lily that her ex-boyfriend, Bora, had come to Magnolia looking for her."

"Bora as in the guy pretended to be me? The guy who almost sold Lucy and a bunch of other girls into slavery?" Natsu asked incredulously. His tone of voice was already escalating into a shout, and Lucy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, relax." Lucy didn't like the idea of Bora being in town either, but she also knew that she wasn't the same helpless girl she was the last time she ran met him. But her words did nothing for Natsu, who had that look in his eyes again.

"I'm all fired up."

* * *

"Slow down, woman." Gajeel barked as he caught up to Juvia. "What was that?"

"Was what? Juvia doesn't know what Gajeel-kun is talking about." Feigning innocence wasn't going to get her very far though. Gajeel's glare made her shiver.

"You know damn well what." Then, Gajeel's red eyes widened slightly. "You didn't kick his ass, did you?"

"Juvia meant to, but-"

"What happened?" Gajeel groaned as he led her to a nearby bench.

* * *

" _Juvia."_

 _She heard him call from behind her. She knew his voice by heart. She turned around, ready to attack, but when she saw him, her fighting spirit died._

 _He looked older, but she would never forget the face of the man, who had irrefutably changed her life. She would never forget the tall, muscular frame that used to hold her at night. The broad shoulders she used to rest her head on. The dark, spiky hair she used to run her fingers through. But as those memories were reawakened, so were memories of the sour expression he wore on his face and the cruel tone of his voice when he was irritated with her. And she felt herself regain composure and resolved to defeat him and demand he leave Magnolia._

" _I'm glad you decided to meet me. Can we talk?" His voice was soft and almost sweet. It reminded her of when they first met. The first time she felt beautiful and wanted and whole._

" _It's been more than ten years, yet you still look as young and beautiful as you did last time I saw you..." He changed his tone when he saw her eyes flash with anger, "I know I have no right to ask, but please indulge me. There are some things I need to say to you."_

 _Curiosity and indignation were fighting a battle inside her. What did he need to say to her? Why was here? How dare he be here? What if someone saw them talking in a public place and told Gray-sama?_

" _Come on, Juvia. Give me a chance. I'm not who I was back then." He stepped closer to her, slowly reached towards her, and gently moved her hair out of her face. She recognized the look on his face. A mix of shame and hope. The look she wore when she joined Fairy Tail._

" _Juvia came here to fight Bora-sama, not to talk to him." She tried to keep herself angry, but she was already softening._

" _Please." He sounded desperate, reminding her again of when they were younger. When they were best friends. When they were lovers._

" _Okay. Juvia will hear Bora-sama out." Juvia finally gave in after a long silence. She meant her voice to be empty, but there was something sentimental there. And he noticed._

 _Maybe it was because Gray-sama and her new friends had changed Juvia into a more compassionate and forgiving person. Maybe it was because of the way her heart was pounding and her cheeks were hot. But she chose not to think about it._

 _A grin appeared on his face. She hated herself for allowing him to win, but for some reason, seeing him wasn't as painful as one would think it would be for her._

" _Thank you. You won't regret it."_

 _They stopped at a coffee shop nearby. Bora speeded ahead of her to open the door for her. He pulled her chair out for her. He thanked her multiple times for giving him an opportunity to talk with her. And most surprising to her and out of character for him, he started out the conversation with an apology._

" _What?" Juvia was truly shocked._

" _I said I'm sorry. For everything, For hurting you, for leaving you." His voice was shaky the first time he said it, but now he sounded firm and genuine. "You were the best part of my life back then. I took you for granted."_

" _Juvia is not upset anymore. She has moved on. But why is Bora-sama in Magnolia?"_

" _It's part of my new start."_

" _Juvia doesn't understand."_

" _I want to start over. This is where you came to start over, isn't it? Maybe you could help me..." He trailed off. "When I heard you went missing seven years ago, I looked all over. Then you came back. I saw you at the Magic Games, and so I came here as fast as I could."_

 _She hesitated before saying, "Juvia is sorry, but she cannot help you." Did he keep tabs on her after the break up? After she joined Phantom Lord? And Fairy Tail?_

" _Juvia, I'm trying to be better. We both went down paths that we're not proud of. Now, I want to change like you did. You have to identify with that. Didn't anyone help you when you came here?"_

 _Again, Gray-sama entered her thoughts. He had been her savior. He got her away from Phantom Lord. He helped her bring Gajeel-kun with her to a happier life. Then, it hit her._

 _This was an opportunity. A chance to prove to herself that she wasn't the emotionless, dark mage that she used to be. A chance to do what Gray-sama did for her. And she had to take it._

* * *

Gray was sick of talking about this. He didn't really know why. Normally, he was apathetic towards whatever stupid conversation his friends were wrapped up in. He'd only take part when he saw an opportunity to throw an insult at Natsu.

"Does it bother you, Gray? You've got another love rival. First Lyon, now this?" Natsu grinned at Gray, who glowered back at him. Erza and Lucy shared a knowing smile while Wendy looked nervously between the two wizards hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"Shut it." Gray said warningly. Then, he heard the guild doors open and his head shot around to see if Juvia was back. But it was Gajeel, looking more annoyed than usual. Levy called him over to their table.

"Is she okay?" Levy asked.

"She's fine." Gajeel growled. His tone told the others that he did not want to discuss it further, but Natsu wasn't good at reading people.

"Do you know if Bora still around? I can't smell him." Natsu had a pained, impatient look on his face. "I can't wait to beat that asshole one more time."

"Ay sir!" Happy chimed in, looking as ready to go as Natsu.

"You might not get the chance, Salamander." Gajeel said it more to himself than to Natsu.

"Why not?" Gray shocked himself with the question. He looked to see if anyone else noticed how odd it was for him to care, but no one seemed surprised by Gray. They all were looking at Gajeel, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Apparently," said Gajeel, looking pained as he continued, "he's changed." He was not ready to forgive Bora for the things he did to Juvia, but she was. He was annoyed by it, but he had to let her make her own choices.

"Well, as long as he stays away from Lucy, I suppose I'll let him be for now…" Natsu was always ready to forgive. Lucy looked at him with a smile. His eagerness to give people second chances was something she really admired about Natsu. When she thought about it, it had been eight or nine years since Bora had been defeated by Natsu and taken in by the Royal Army. He was the reason she met Natsu, the reason she got to join Fairy Tail. In all honesty, she didn't hold much resentment towards Bora.

However, Gray was not convinced. He didn't know Bora. He didn't need to. Bora was the enemy. It had nothing to do with Juvia.

Right?

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me! Let me know if this is good or if I should keep going! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Water Under the Bridge

"Then, the sun came out. Juvia saw nothing but clear blue skies. It was incredible." Bora nodded as Juvia recounted for the third time how she and Gray-sama had met. She was impressed at how Bora was listening to her intently.

"This Gray sounds like quite a fellow." Bora smiled at her as he picked up his beer. The two of them had been sitting at 8-Island for hours. They had a table outside, and she felt proud that there was not a cloud in the sky. When she and Bora were together, the rain never ceased. It was a little fun for her to show how much she had changed.

"Gray-sama is the reason Juvia lives every day to the fullest." She was beaming, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"It's good to see you like this, Juvia. You're so happy."

Bora had been in Magnolia for a month, and she had actually enjoyed their time catching up. She'd barely been to Fairy Tail since they'd talk. Juvia was spending most of her time with Bora, telling him all about her new adventures and reminiscing about their old lives.

"It is all thanks to Gray-sama and Juvia's friends at Fairy Tail!" Just saying his name made her feel guilty. She resolved to go to Fairy Tail the next day and spend some time with her beloved. "Once, Gray-sama…"

After another long anecdote about her love for a man who obviously didn't want or deserve it and several more drinks, Bora recommended the two of them finally leave the restaurant as it was getting pretty late and she was getting rather tipsy.

The walk back to Fairy Hills was pleasant. The two were made small talk, mostly about the beautiful sunset that was overhead. His hand was around her waist, and she didn't seem to mind. She was feeling rather cuddly at the moment. After all, they'd spent her teenage years as close friends. More than that. She blushed as the memories flooded her mind.

"...What do you think, Juvia?" Juvia blushed even more realizing she had not listened to Bora's story at all. Her mind was a bit fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. He noticed her expression and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Juvia was just thinking she is glad Bora-sama came to Magnolia." The two smiled at each other, but a sudden noise from behind them startled the two friends. Their heads whipped around, but they saw nothing and shrugged it off.

"Juvia?" They had arrived at the entrance to Fairy Hills. "I was imagining that sunny sky you described earlier. You made it sound pretty good."

"It was." She smiled.

"But y'know I have seen some sunny skies, and I think I'll still always prefer the rain."

* * *

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray whisper-snarled at his comrade after Natsu tripped and fell with a loud thud.

"My bad!" Natsu put his hands on the back of his hands, looked exasperated. "Why are we still doing this, Ice Princess? I think it's pretty clear by now that Bora isn't coming after the guild, and I'm getting pretty hungry so…"

"Aye! Natsu, let's go and get some fish."

"Have you lost your damn mind, Natsu?" Gray was low on patience. They'd been trailing Bora for almost two weeks, and he hadn't done anything suspicious. Yet. "Didn't he hurt Lucy?" He didn't like playing that card, because he knew Lucy being hurt was Natsu's soft spot. But Gray was underestimating how hungry Natsu was.

"Remember what Gajeel did to Levy, Jet and Droy on his and Juvia's quest to kidnap Lucy? And that time Laxus and the Raijinshuu lost their shit and attacked everybody? Bora might as well join Fairy Tail with his history. Come on, forgive and forget, man. People change. Alright, Happy, let's go fishin'!"

Happy's face lit up. He grabbed Natsu, and the two of them flew off.

Gray hated to admit it, but his comrade had a point. He was acting crazy. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he forced himself to walk away. Though he couldn't help looking back and seeing something that made him inexplicably uncomfortable.

It's just a hug. Who cares? He thought, yet was unable to look away. Why does this punk have his hands on her waist? In horror, Gray watched as said punk's hand slid lower and lower...

And suddenly, he found himself turning around and walking towards the two. He made sure he got into the field of Juvia's vision, sure that she would see him. She was a Graydar. She had never missed. Even when he was trying to hide from her. Which was most of the time.

"Gray-sama!" Bingo. She ran to Gray and embraced him. He stiffened immediately and pushed her away. Her voice sounded a little slurred. He'd spent enough time with Cana to know exactly what it was.  
Oh this is perfect! He got Juvia drunk to take advantage of her! A totally acceptable reason to beat the shit out of this guy! He felt a little guilty for being so excited.

"Juvia missed you the last couple days!" Little did she know, he had seen her quite a lot in the last few days while trailing her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, this is the famous Gray, huh?" He shot a glare to Bora, whose smile and tone seemed rather condescending to Gray.

"Yes! Bora-sama, meet my true love!" She stumbled a little, trying to regain her balance.

"Is she drunk?" Gray asked while grabbing her arm to steady her.

"No, no, she just had a little too much to drink. She's fine." He took a few steps towards Juvia. He held out his hand to her, and his voice got very soft. "Juvia, honey? It's time for you to go to bed."

Juvia pouted, but she still let go of Gray and grabbed his hand. He picked her up bridal-style and started walking into Fairy Hills. "B-Bora-sama, Juvia can walk!"  
"Not well." Bora chucked at her and without looking back, he said, "Thanks, Gray, but I got it from here."

Like it'd be that easy.

* * *

Gray had never in his life seen so many pictures of himself. The whole place was like a shrine dedicated to him. As he and Bora led Juvia to her room, Gray couldn't help but blush. Did she really have to be so creepy? He very desperately wanted to leave, but would rather die than leave Bora in her room unattended.

Bora had laid Juvia on her bed and within minutes, she had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful as Bora draped a blanket over her. For a split second, Gray felt jealous that he wasn't the one taking care of Juvia.

"I've heard a lot about you." Bora started as he closed Juvia's bedroom door and led Gray to the door. "She talks about you...as much as you would expect her to with this place's decor."

Gray stayed silent. He didn't have anything to say to this stranger. He had made sure Juvia got home safely. Because he was her guildmate and her friend. There was nothing left for him to do.

As they left Fairy Hills, Bora smiled and in a condescending tone, he said, "It was nice to meet you."

Gray glared at him and began walking away, but Bora wasn't done.

"I was just like you. Believe me, you're going to miss her when she's gone."

He thought about turning around and just going off on this guy. Who the hell did he think he was? Bora had known Gray for less than an hour and already thought he know who Gray was. But something in Bora's voice that was genuine. Like he was giving Gray a warning.

Miss her when she's gone? Like he'd ever be rid of Juvia. He decided to shrug it off. Clearly, Bora didn't know Juvia very well if he thought she'd ever leave Gray alone.

Gray began walking home. He felt slightly nauseous and completely worn out. The last couple weeks had been frustrating for him. Normally, stuff like this didn't get to him. He felt like Natsu, getting so worked up over something that wasn't his business. He shuddered at the thought.

I am not that flaming idiot. I did everything a good friend would do. Whatever else happens does not concern me.

Though the truth was he wasn't sure if he really thought that or if he was just trying to convince himself of he did.

* * *

"Lushee, I shwear he'sh losht hish min'" Natsu was struggling to pick between his two favorite things: talking smack about Gray and shoveling large amounts of food into his mouth.

"Can you swallow first before talking? I can barely understand you!" Lucy sounded like she was about to go off on a long lecture about manners, but Erza spoke before she could.

"It's quite interesting that Gray is so concerned about Juvia."

"He lllliiiikkkeeesss her!" Happy giggled.

"It's not very surprising. Gray has gotten more and more comfortable with her since she's joined. They do so much together. Any time he's not on a mission with us, he's teamed up with her." Lucy loved the idea of Gray and Juvia together. Mostly because it meant Juvia might settle down and stop looking at her as a rival, but also because she truly believed Gray deserved the unwavering, unconditional love that Juvia offered him. She wanted him to be happy.

"I hope he realizes how he feels about her soon. Or at least gives her a finite answer. She's waited patiently for a long time, and from what Natsu said, it seems like this Bora is interested in her." Erza sounded severe, but anyone close to her could hear the hope in her voice.

They all knew Gray pretty well. Especially Erza, who had been a big sister to him as he grew up. His abandonment issues had always worried her. And then came Juvia. A girl who wanted nothing but the opportunity to show him and the world how much she cared for Gray. But unlike Lucy, Erza knew the appeal of a lost love reentering your life. She knew it could shake Juvia and her love for Gray. One question entered her mind and haunted her for the rest of the evening.

Exactly how strong is Juvia's devotion to Gray?

* * *

Do people like this? Does anyone have suggestions? I'm insanely nervous! Anyway, I will work on getting the next chapter out in a timely manner! Thank you for reading!


End file.
